


Forced Displacement

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Gen, Homelessness, Magical Creatures, Short, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Antonio is dealing with being homeless in a society he's been thrust into after living his whole life as a mythical creature to the rest of society.Possibly going to write more on this sometime after this challenge is over.
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Forced Displacement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fauna

Antonio is disturbed by the sudden change in society. Before all the mythical creatures were revealed to the world by a dumbass who slipped up, life was good. Antonio lived in a community surrounded by other centaurs, unicorns, and the occasional pixie. Everyone looked after each other. Everybody had a job to help out and no one was left without the ability to provide for their families.

But since they were exposed, they were integrated into the busted up society that left Antonio living in the nearby park. Everyone of them were piss-ass broke in this new world, but a lot of them moved on to get sugar daddies, sugar mommies, perform in circus acts, and sell their bodies to fetishists for a night.

Antonio had yet to give in. Living in the park isn’t easy when most of the time people with badges patrol it with their flashlights at night and kick you out for trying to sleep under a tree or in the gazebo. He still doesn’t understand why that isn’t allowed. It’s the least he should be allowed to do since they ran out his kind from their homes and forced them into the cities where they can’t survive beside ugly means. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
